Mask
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A word challenge one-shot from KimCG! Daphne appears to be the woman with all the confidence in the world, but after a modeling competition goes haywire she breaks. Fred just happens to be in right place at the right time, can he help unmask herself? Summary stinks! Sorry guys..


**AUTHORS NOTE**_: Hello! I got a word challenge from __**KimCG **__and she challenged me with the word "__**Mask" **__I really enjoyed writing this little one-shot and I do hope that I used the word in a way all of you like it, especially KimCG! (winky-face). Pretty please tell me what you thought by reviewing and check out my other fanfics! Thank you! _

_**Mask**_

Clutching to the door knob of the bathroom door, Daphne locked it tight. Tears rushed down her face, her breathers were shaky and her sobs were uncontrollable. She pressed her hands down on the counter-top, slowly looking up into the wall sized mirror. She gritted her teeth, this feeling was miserable, She reached for the hair brush near by, pitching it in the mirror with all her body's force and power causing a loud crash of glass shattering over the room. She cried out in pure frustration. "I hate you and everything you have to live up to be." she whispered under her shaky breath. Suddenly the door knob rattled and a gentle knock came from the door. "Yes?" she answered, clearing her throat and forcing the usual perky voice out. "Daphne, are you okay?" a familiar voice full of concern seeped through the crack. "Go away Freddy!" she demanded, instantly exposing her mood to him. "It's just me here, Daph." he informed, a worried sick feeling sinking into his heart. She sobbed aloud once more, collapsing quietly onto the floor, sliding her the sink to hide. "Please leave me alone." weeping softly, resting her head on her knees that were folded up. "Daphne, you can trust me." he insured, dramatically shaking the knob again. "Give it up! I'm fine!" she shouted coldly, burring her face in her hands. "You are not fine, Daph!" he argued. "If you don't let me in, I'm sorry Daphne, but I'll break the door down!" he demanded. The urgency in his words, comforted her. "I'm sorry too" she yelled through the door, fueling his anger. A moment of silence appeared just before the door slammed open, crashing into the wall, luckily remaining on the henge. Her soft cries carried from under the sink. He rushed over and got down on his knees, determined to get her attention, since barely breaking the door down wasn't enough. "Are you okay?" the sincerity in his voice was pure security to Daphne. He was the only person who never left her hanging. No matter what the cost he wasn't giving up on her. "Freddy, I look horrendous, leave me alone." she muttered. Fred couldn't help the brief smile appeared from her pity. She must be crazy, she was never had a bad day, much less a horrendous one, he thought. He slipped his pointer finger under her chin, carefully tilting her head up to face him. She saw the generous smile that was painted on his face, part of her wanted to slap him and the other desired to kiss it right off his face. "You look beautiful." he assured her kindly, wiping away a falling tear. "That's not what I've been hearing. I mean look Freddy. They put this terrible mask over my head, to hide all my ugly!" she sobbed, throwing the beastly mask in the floor. Fred laughed. "They're simply jealous of you." he proclaimed sweetly. She shook her head, defeat and destruction her face read. "I should have listened to my parents.." she muttered. Fred noticed the broken glass in her silky red hair full of falling curls. "You can tell me about that in a minute," he said in an angry tone, to Daphne's surprise. "but first we need to get all this broken glass off of you." reaching for her petite hand and pulling her up from the marble floor. He scooped her up into his strong arms, carrying her into her bedroom, sitting her at the desk chair. Eyeliner and mascara ran down her face, she was honestly a pitiful sight to the common eye, but not Fred's. Oh no, she was still glowing with perplex beauty in his eyes. "I'm sorry for the mess.." she said in embarrassment, he shook his head. "You were angry with the mirror because..?" she smirked. "It portrays such an ugly image." she answered honestly. Fred pricked a piece of glass out of her hair. "That's a lame excuse." he stated. "Lame?!" he nodded simply, carefully removing another slice of glass that had been stapled to the fabric of her clothes. "You don't know a thing!" she remarked, "I know you always let other people get the best of you!" he snapped, raising his voice more than he intended. "You're not me! Therefore you can't understand! I have so many expectations to live up to and so many people to satisfy!" he tossed another sliver of glass into the trash using an unnecessary amount of force. "You know what Daph, I may not understand the aspect of having the responsibilities of impressing everyone with my looks, but I do darn well know what it feels like to live up to expectations!" he said, using a loud tone of anger in his words. "It isn't always easy being the leader of generally everything you do in life! People make comments, mock and hate on me and my decisions all of the time, but you have to be stronger than your enemies." his voice slowly growing softer. He picked up a cloth on the amour she sat at. Gently wiping away the melting makeup off her face. "I don't mean to raise my voice. " the tone of his voice now soft and barely above a whisper. "I just hate seeing you like this." Daphne sniffled. "I knew I looked awful.." she sighed. Fred rolled his eyes. "I hate seeing you upset and sad Daph. You actually look quiet gorgeous like this." lightening the moment, she smiled. "With all this junk staining me face?" she questioned, knowing she must really look something scary. He grinned, the impressed dimples showing off. "Though you look pretty always in whatever you wear, I was talking about you without makeup." he stared at her face. "What are you looking at? Do I have a zit?" she asked nervously. He shook his head slowly, a grin painted on his face. "No, no nothing's wrong..it's just..I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup before." he said in a dreamy voice, Daphne's eyes grew wide. "Ugh, I'm sorry you had to see it!" covering her face with her hands. His hands touched hers, he gently pushed them away from her face. "You're so mad about those girls putting a mask, but you've been doing it your whole life." he said in a soft voice, sadness in the tone of his words. She gasped softly. "You mean.. you like this?" she looked straight in the mirror on the desk. "No..I like you." he corrected kindly. She smiled brightly, unable to hide her reaction of his sweet words. "Looky there, natural blush." he teased, making her giggle in embarrassment. "My parents told me I didn't have what it takes to model..they said I'm too clumsy, frumpy and overweight." she whimpered, tears reappearing in her violet blue eyes. Fred bit his tongue, dying to march downstairs and give them a piece of his mind. How could anyone say that to their own daughter?- he thought. There was no wonder her confidence was so low. She'd been shattered, similar to the bathroom mirror. How could she think she was good enough without the makeup and designer clothing if all her life she'd been told it's what it takes to make her just look decent. Guilt weighed heavily on his chest for his earlier blow out with her. "How dare they" he said, the soft warming tone leaving his words replacing it with a coolness. "They're clearly blind! You have the grace of a saint" he said, stunned that she even continued in participating in the modeling contest. "Yeah, that hair brush and mirror can tell you all about it.." she said sarcastically. He slipped her up into his muscular arms, sitting her on the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't understand before, I guess I just get angry when you belittle yourself so much because all I can see is the beauty you have." he explained shyly. Daphne smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You're too good to be true.." she whispered, leaning in on his chest. He smiled, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame. "I have a plan.." he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath brushing her neck. "I trust you." she replied softly,

"I feel naked." she winced, looking at him in the dark of the van. "You sorta have clothes on" he insured, examining her body in the purple bikini. "I meant my face Fredrick" she said in her aggravated tone towards him. "Oh." he replied innocently. "I've never shown my face in public without makeup!" she cried, hesitation growing in the tone of her words. "Without the mask they plastered on your face before your shoot." he argued, confident in his words. "Daphne you throw that rubber mask those jerk girls handed you back in their faces, strut by the makeup artist with your head held high, then boldly walk into that modeling shoot with grace and confidence. Show them the real Daphne Blake. The one that is strong enough to walk away from their mocking, the one that looks perfect in all she wears and does. The one that's taught me so much...and the one..I've-" he hesitated, glancing down at the time. "You've gotta get going, the competition is almost over." Daphne's face saddened, she was sure what he had to say was important. "Thanks Freddy." she said sweetly, flashing a smile at him before leaping out of the van. "Knock'em dead Daph!" he cheered. She flashed a wink before strutting off into the building.

"Oh. My. Gosh Heather, look what the rat drug in" Courtney, a competitor snorted. "Eww, we thought you couldn't look worse." Heather gasped. Daphne swallowed the pain of their cutting words taking the rubber mask out of her handbag, tossing it in the floor. "Brought you back a gift girls, because you're the real monsters" Daphne said confidently. "It's one thing to look ugly, but it's another to be ugly inwardly. I would rather have a hideous face than either of your hearts any day." she finished, flipping her hair, prancing to the photographer. Both women's mouths dropped.

"I'm here for my shoot Mrs. Walsh." she began, untying her silk robe revealing her bikini body.

"Can you tell me a little bit about the look you are representing?" the photographer asked.

"Makeup can be fun and highlight your best features, but it should never be used as a mask to hide your fears and flaws. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but the most important beauty is inwardly." She said, smiling into the lens as they shot countless photos. "Very well done Miss Blake. We'll be out with the results soon." the photographer said.

Fred stood backstage when she came. "I did it!" she squealed. He smiled, adoring her excitement and confidence. She leaped into his arms, he lifted her off her feet. "I knew you could." he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't have without your counseling. Thank you.." she said kindly, her feet pressing on the floor as he carefully put her down, her arms locked around his neck, Heather and Courtney stood behind them. "Inward beauty wins the best guys always.." Fred stately proudly in their faces, Daphne laughed as they stomped away to the waiting seats. "Are you saying I won you?" Daphne asked, causing him to blush shyly which she thought was cute, of course. "If you win nothing else tonight, I have to admit, you won my heart ages ago." he said. She stood on her tiptoes pressing her lips against his.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Mrs. Walsh, the photographer cut in. They broke away. "Congratulations Daphne Blake, you won! We look forward to having you back in our studios to talk a permanent position." Daphne squealed. "Jeepers! Thank you Mrs. Walsh!" Fred smiled. "I did it!" she screamed. "You did." he confirmed sweetly. "I never doubted you." she hugged him once more. "Let's go celebrate" she said in excitement.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Heather.." Courtney gasped, watching the two exit the building. "I KNOW COURTNEY!" She shouted kicking and screaming in anger. "And she got the boy.." Courtney added dumbly, Heather screamed again. "SHUT UP COURTNEY!" The dumb blond blinked. "Geez, sore loser.."

"GRRR..."

The End ;)

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading this word challenge one shot! Please review and let me know what you thought. _


End file.
